The Joys Of Life
by This-is-not-my-screenname
Summary: This is basically a journal from Alice's Point of view about the new kids. AU. Enjoy.


The Joys of Life Entry 1 2/8/10

Hey Journal, today was, how do I put it, Horrible! Let me show you:

I hated school. I hated Mondays even more. My life was bad enough with all the crap I have to put up with at home, and then, when I finally get to school, there's a car in my spot. Everyone here **knows** that it's my spot, and this stupid silver Volvo is sitting there. I started towards the car, not going to kill it with my truck, but just scratch the paint a little, maybe dent the rear fender, when five of the most inhumanly beautiful kids stepped out of the car. I parked my horrendously loud Chevy right next to the stupid Volvo, and got out. The minute my foot hit the ground, I was screaming. I walked right up to the bronze haired one who had gotten out of the drivers seat.

"LISTEN BUD!" I shouted. "I DON'T KNOW WHO YOU THINK YOU ARE, BUT THAT'S MY SPOT. ASK ANYONE!" The bronze haired one backed up against the car. It was funny to watch, I was sure. Here he was, this, like, 6'2" guy scared of a 4'10" pixie of a girl like me. A brunette girl maybe six inches taller than me walked up and glared at me, then looked at the bronze haired boy standing by the driver's side door. She took the boy's hand and then turned to glare at me again.

"Who do you think you are?" She asked in a condescending wind- chime voice. I glared back, and took a step towards her. Instantly, the other three, who'd gotten out on the other side were standing next to her. How'd they get over there so fast? That doesn't matter.

"I'm Alice. Alice Brandon. And you're in my spot." I saw one of them, a blond haired girl looking over my outfit. I glared at her, and this big guy with curly black hair looked down at me.

"Dear, do you have **ANY** fashion sense?" The blond girl asked me. I was wearing some dark navy jeans, a black t-shirt and some blue converse knock-offs. I saw no problem with it. She was wearing a form fitting red top, some dark skinny jeans, which showed off her legs, and these half-inch black heels. Her blond hair fell down to her waist in a slightly wavy fashion.

"Yes I do, Miss High and Mighty Blond. Why? I like dark clothes. And apparently you like jeans and blood-red." She looked taken aback. Obviously no one had ever spoken to her that way. I felt empowered. She turned to the tall dark haired guy. Suddenly the bronze haired one spoke.

"Miss Brandon. I'm sorry for any problems we have caused. We will make a note of this, but for today, I ask that you let bygones be bygones, and let us park here. Please." He looked down at me, and I felt my mind go blank. I merely nodded my head.

"If you park here tomorrow, you'll regret it though. So remember." The evil glare still in my eyes was more than enough reminder. He nodded his head, and the two couples walked off. As they left, another one, the fifth one I hadn't paid any attention to, stopped in front of me. He was blond, his hair in a mess atop his head. He looked at me quizzically.

"Alice. Your name means noble or exalted, right?" I nodded my head, surprised at the direction the conversation had taken. "Well then, I'll see you around, Alice." With than he ran off to reach his siblings. I stood there for a moment, until the first bell reminded me that I needed to get to class.

I took my assigned place at the empty six-person lab table. I was the only one there, since it was a small class, and no one wanted to sit by an emo freak. And I was fine with that. I wasn't emo, but if people wanted to label me that way, they could. Labels were unimportant to me. I lived life the way I wanted to, and that was good enough for me. So imagine my surprise when I walked into Science to find my lab table occupied by five inhumanly figures. I could easily see how they were paired up now. The brunette girl with the bronze haired boy, and the blond girl I had yelled at earlier with the tall dark haired guy. That left me to sit next to the blond one who had talked to me earlier.

Mr. Darnay walked into the room as soon as the bell rang for the start of class. He saw the five new students, and consulted a list. He looked back at the list, while the blond haired boy got up and handed Mr. Darnay five slips of paper.

"We're new. The lady in the office told us to give these slips to each of our teachers. Would you like us to introduce ourselves?" Stunned, Mr. Darnay merely nodded his head. The blond boy moved to the front of the room, followed by his siblings. He opened his mouth to speak. "I'm Jasper Hale, and these are my siblings: Rosalie," the blond girl. I should have known she'd have a name like that. "Emmett," The tall body-builder one. "Edward," The bronze haired one. "And Bella. We recently moved here from Alaska. We hope you'll forgive our intrusion into your peaceful school." With that, they all came back to the desk, and sat down simultaneously. It was freaky. I thought I was seeing things, because it looked like Bella was talking to Edward, but no one can talk that fast.

The rest of the day passed much in the same way. I had at least two Cullens in every one of my classes, usually Jasper and one or more of his siblings. Until lunch. I went out to my car, as per usual, and pulled out my iPod. The anime music I had calmed me down a lot, even though it was what gave people the idea that I was an emo. I listened to a lot of dark music, especially Vampire Knight. I like the opening theme for Guilty better, so I was listening to the full version of it, and dancing like a crazy person as well.

The tap on my window scared the crap out of me. I turned and saw the honey blond hair I had seen in all my classes today. Jasper. Oh CRAP!!! He had just seen me dancing to anime music, and I was singing along, and OH CRAP!!! WAIT! Why am I thinking this? Why should I care? I don't like any of the boys at this school. See what he does to me? I just ignored it, and was about to turn my music back on, but he tapped my window again. I rolled it down just so I could ask him what he wanted and then ignore him.

"Yes?" My voice was bored and slightly annoyed, coming off perfectly. I really, really didn't want to talk to him. Especially after he saw me dancing that way.

"Rondo by On/Off, right? It's okay, but I prefer Futatsu No Kodou To Akai Tsumi. More interesting lyrics." What, was he saying he like J-Pop too?

"Two Heartbeats and Red Sins." I murmured. That was the songs name translated. I knew this cause of the Vampire Report I'd done freshman year for English. We'd have to have a song that related to our topic.

"Yes. What else do you have?" He looked at me, and his eyes did this weird thing. I felt slightly hypnotized.

"Naruto, Bleach, Death Note, Detective Conan, Vampire Knight, Various J-pop, and then mostly the classics. Beatles, Doors, Eagles. You get the picture." My voice came out slightly breathless. What the hell? How did that happen?

"Ah. It appears that we have similar tastes in music. My brother wouldn't be happy with your taste. Stay away from him." I just nodded my head. Jasper walked away. "Bye Alice." He called over his shoulder. Great. Just freakin' great. Another day ruined. I almost ditched P.E. and my Spanish class, but I knew I'd get in trouble if I did, so I didn't.

That was school. Then Band rehearsal went wrong, slightly. You know I'm in a band. We're called Chrysalis Awakening. I had compiled a new set list for this year. We were doing about 15 of my favorite J-Pop songs (okay, so Caramelldansen is actually in Swedish, but that doesn't matter). I had made a CD, and everyone (that is, Myria, Jiselle, Chatelle, Flossie, and Lorette and myself) were sitting in my garage listening to all of it. As Signal started playing, my phone rang.

"I'll be right back guys. Hang on." I didn't recognize the number on my phone. "That's weird." I muttered to myself, as I opened the phone. "Hello?" I asked tentatively.

"Hey. Alice, it's Matty. I'm not feeling to good, so I'm gonna have to skip rehearsal for the next few days."

"Sorry to hear that Matt. Hope you feel better soon." And so now I'm down a tech person. That's really gonna suck, cause Matt's our semi-manger, and he's out for a while.

I hate School, and Band practice went wrong, and now, I've got this awkward obsession with this boy who I think has problems. He seems almost as emo as me, meaning not emo at all, just different. His entire family was giving off that vibe.


End file.
